<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suspicion by aminathescorpio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042527">Suspicion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aminathescorpio/pseuds/aminathescorpio'>aminathescorpio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairytales and Fantasies and Alternate Universes [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Background Relationships, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Character Death, Complicated Relationships, Dark Character, Dark Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, Imposters and Crewmates, Its Among Us, Its happy and sad ok, Mild Sexual Content, Mostly hurt, Multi, Murder Mystery, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Out of Character, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Harry Potter, What Did You Expect, dark themes, kind of, minor horror, mixed ending, suicide of a minor character, whatever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aminathescorpio/pseuds/aminathescorpio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Among Us!AU nobody asked for where twelve people are sent on a space ship to perform a routine check up over the course of a year.</p><p>What they didn't know was that there was an imposter in their midst.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairytales and Fantasies and Alternate Universes [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfingenius/gifts">mfingenius</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MY EXAMS ARE OVER 🥳🥳🥳</p><p>In celebration, I wrote this very dark fic 😗</p><p>Exams make me murderous lol</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>THE COLORS (although they aren't really important lol):</p><p>Harry: Red<br/>Draco: White<br/>Hermione: Purple<br/>Ron: Orange<br/>Pansy: Dark Green<br/>Blaise: Black<br/>Theo: Brown<br/>Neville: Light Green<br/>Parvati: Pink<br/>Zacharias: Yellow<br/>Terry: Dark Blue<br/>Hannah: Cyan</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
(I)</p><p>“Hey. Wanna team up?” Draco looked up from the Rubik’s Cube he was trying to solve to see Harry Potter standing there, looking  slightly sheepish.</p><p>“Why should I?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. None of the astronauts on the Skeld were friends (well, none that he knew of anyways), and Draco didn’t plan on becoming close to any of them. </p><p>The International Space Exploration Committee had sent Draco and eleven other astronauts to the Skeld, one of the newer space stations, to perform a routine check up.</p><p>Draco r<em>eally</em> did not want to do this, but there was no way he was going to turn down such an amazing opportunity.</p><p>Harry shrugged. “More efficient, a good alibi, and it’s better than being lonely all the time.”</p><p>Draco was about to retort, but shut his mouth. Besides from the lonely nonsense, Harry actually had some good points.</p><p>“Fine. But don’t bother me all the time.”</p><p>Harry’s eager smile was worth it.</p><p> </p><p>(II)</p><p>“Are you done with the wires?” Harry asked from where he was sitting on the floor of the Electrical Room.</p><p>“Almost.” Draco sighed. “These things are <em>so</em> annoying.”</p><p>Harry laughed. “Here, let me show you.” He got up and walked over to Draco.</p><p>“See, you do it like <em>this</em>.” He pressed his chest into Draco’s back and leaned forward, making Draco inadvertently bend forward as well.</p><p>Harry held his hands and moved them around, correctly connecting the wires to each other.</p><p>Draco couldn’t think of anything but how Harry’s warm breath felt against his ear and how much he smelled of Old Spice.</p><p>“There.” Harry stepped back, satisfied. Draco quickly gathered himself together.</p><p>“Thank you.” He smiled. Harry smiled back warmly at him.</p><p>“Come on, let’s go do our other tasks.”</p><p> </p><p>(III)</p><p>“You were the person last seen in the electrical room, Hannah!”</p><p>“So? That doesn’t prove anything!”</p><p>Harry and Draco sat in the back silently of the room as their crew members argued and shouted and screamed at each other.</p><p>It had been a month since the start of their mission, and somebody had killed Parvati and Neville. Nobody had any idea who it was or why anybody would have any reason to murder somebody.</p><p>Draco was confused and a little scared.</p><p>“Hannah, I’m sorry, but logically you are the most suspicious person.” Hermione said, quietly. She usually didn’t talk much, but she hung around with Ronald Weasley a lot.</p><p>Hannah looked at all of them in disbelief.</p><p>“Let’s have a vote. All in favor of ejecting Hannah, raise your hand.” Theo said, breaking up the argument.</p><p>Everybody on the ship rose their hands.</p><p>---</p><p>Blaise and Terry eventually had to drag a screaming Hannah away from the cafeteria and into the airlock room. They ejected her with just enough oxygen to last for a few minutes before she would eventually die of asphyxiation.</p><p>Draco rested his head on Harry’s shoulder and fought hard not to cry.</p><p> </p><p>(IV)</p><p>In just two weeks, the killer had struck again. This time, it was Ron.</p><p>Hermione was beside herself, and couldn’t even form a full sentence. She was automatically removed from the suspect list, although Draco wondered if she even cared at all.</p><p>“Harry, where have you been?” Zacharias sneered, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“He’s been with me the whole time.” Draco retorted. “He’s innocent.”</p><p>“Why are you so eager to accuse people, Zach? If you ask me, <em>that’s</em> what’s suspicious.” Blaise said coolly.</p><p>Zacharias turned red. “How <em>dare</em> you?”</p><p>Harry wrapped an arm around Draco’s waist and sighed into his hair. Draco leaned into the touch.</p><p>They both watched silently as all of the remaining crew members argued. They finally settled on Pansy as the most likely suspect.</p><p>As they took her away, she laughed coldly.</p><p>“This will blow up in your faces. You have <em>no</em> idea.”</p><p>Harry gripped Draco tighter. </p><p><br/>
(V)</p><p>Draco sighed as Harry moved his mouth lower to nip softly at his neck.</p><p>“Please.” He gasped as Harry pinched his nipples lightly. He felt Harry smile into his neck.</p><p>The day had been particularly hard on the two of them, and they were no closer to finding out the mystery killer than they were three weeks since Pansy had been ejected.</p><p>After spending the evening in Harry’s room talking, one thing led to another and they had soon started making out in Harry’s bed.</p><p>Harry used his free hand to stroke Draco’s cock lazily, making Draco arch upwards into the touch.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Harry to finally push inside of Draco.</p><p>“Yes.” Draco moaned. Harry started thrusting directly onto his sweet spot, making Draco arch so much Harry’s cock almost slipped out of him.</p><p>“Come for me.” Harry whispered into his mouth. With a scream that reverberated around the small room, Draco came.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
(VI)</p><p>The next morning was devastating. Zacharias had been strangled to death, and the words ‘snitches get stitches’ was carved into his arm. </p><p>Hermione had hung herself in her room. She had left a letter behind, but Draco couldn’t even manage to read it.</p><p>Now, it was just Draco, Harry, Blaise, Theo and Terry left.</p><p>“I agree with what Zach said. Harry is suspicious. And Zach <em>was</em> suspecting Harry before he got killed.” Terry commented, eyeing Harry warily.</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes from where he was seated on Harry’s lap. “I don’t know how many times I have to tell you idiots, but Harry is <em>innocent</em>.”</p><p>“If you ask me, Blaise is the suspicious one. He’s all quiet and mysterious and shit.” Theo snuffed, inspecting his nails haughtily as he talked.</p><p>Blaise rolled his eyes and said nothing.</p><p>“All in favor of Blaise?” Terry asked. Everyone except for Blaise rose their hands.</p><p>As Terry and Theo led Blaise to the airlock room, Blaise looked at them with a straight face.</p><p>“You’ll see. You’ll all see.”</p><p>As Blaise was ejected, Harry kissed Draco’s temple.</p><p>“Come on, love. Let’s get back to our rooms.”</p><p><br/>
(VII)</p><p>Theo was dead.</p><p>“I knew it! It’s Harry, Draco, I’m telling you!”</p><p>Draco shook his head. “It can’t be Harry. I know it isn’t.”</p><p>“Draco!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Terry.”</p><p>Terry looked at him in disbelief, before suddenly smiling coldly.</p><p>“Your blind faith will be the end of you.”</p><p>Harry led him out to the airlock room, and Draco cried.</p><p> </p><p>(VIII)</p><p>“I guess it’s just us now.” Draco sighed. He turned back to Harry, who was holding his hand and looking at him oddly.</p><p>“Harry?” Draco asked, cupping Harry’s cheek in his hands.</p><p>Harry’s green eyes flashed and turned red.</p><p>Draco screamed and backed away from Harry as quickly as he could.</p><p>“Draco.” Harry’s voice was soft and chilling.</p><p>Draco covered his mouth, sliding to the tile floor and muffling the sobs that came out of his mouth with his hand.</p><p>They were right. They had always been right.</p><p>As Harry walked up to him, Draco didn’t even bother to run away. There was no point anymore.</p><p>Harry was now in front of him. He crouched down to Draco’s level and reached out to wipe the tears that were coming out of his eyes. Draco flinched and pressed himself into the wall.</p><p>“I was meant to kill you too.” Harry murmured. “But I can’t.”</p><p>“What?” Draco asked, disoriented.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Draco was shocked and not shocked at the same time.</p><p>He knew that he loved Harry too.</p><p>“I...” He trailed off, unable to continue his sentence. Harry cupped his face and kissed him softly on the mouth.</p><p>“I don’t have to kill you.” He said abruptly.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I... I can take you back to my base station. You’ll be mine, and nobody can do anything about it.”</p><p>“Your station?”</p><p>“Yes. To my base station on Planet X. You’ll never lack and you’ll spend the rest of your days in luxury.”</p><p>“But... why are you doing this? Killing people?” </p><p>“Because the Earth Roamers do not deserve to live. They have destroyed their planet and are making plans to destroy other planets as well. I’m part of a mission to eliminate the human race and reclaim Earth to nurture it back into health. For a long time, I thought that all humans were worthless.</p><p>“Until I met you. You captured my eye since I first saw you that day. And I truly love you. I could never murder you.”</p><p>Harry leaned forward to kiss Draco again, who returned it desperately. </p><p>“I love you too, Harry.” Draco murmured against Harry’s hot mouth.</p><p>“Will you come with me?”</p><p>Draco didn’t hesitate to answer. “Yes.” Not only because of his love for Harry (although that was a very big factor) but he knew that if he refused, Harry would have no choice but to kill him.</p><p>Draco was willing to do everything it took to survive, even if it meant sacrificing the whole human race.</p><p>Harry cradled Draco closely, inhaling the scent of his soft hair.</p><p>“Let’s get out of here.”</p><p>They turned around and left the room, not looking back once.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco becomes adjusted to living on the base station.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, so y'all wanted another Chapter. Guess what? I added TWO!!!</p><p>Somehow, this became really fluffy ╥﹏╥</p><p>Granted, the third one is really short but who cares?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(I)</p><p>“Hey love.” Draco looked up from his book and sighed in relief.</p><p>“Harry.” He smiled, getting up from their bed to hug him.</p><p>“I missed you.” Harry whispered into his ear. He gripped Draco’s bare thighs and hoisted him up, making Draco quickly wrap his legs around Harry’s waist.</p><p>“How’s the mission?” Draco asked. Harry smiled brightly.</p><p>“Brilliant. The humans have started to experience effects of the virus we introduced into their ecosystem. In less than a year, they should be eliminated.”</p><p>Draco involuntarily shuddered; the way Harry talked so coldly of humans was a bit frightening, especially considering that he himself was one.</p><p>Harry immediately noticed his reaction. He sighed.</p><p>“I’m sorry, love.”</p><p>“It’s ok.” Draco smiled, kissing Harry’s nose softly.</p><p>Harry nodded. The two of them remained silent, simply enjoying the other’s company.</p><p>“Love you.” Harry whispered.</p><p>“Love you too.”</p><p><br/>
(II)</p><p>It was done. Humans were gone. All of them.</p><p>Apparently, the ‘coronavirus’ was more serious than they anticipated. It took less than a year and a half to wipe them out completely.</p><p>Now, it was time for the Herbologists to start restoring Earth to its former glory.</p><p>Draco leaned back into Harry’s chest, idly playing with the black hair that had started growing there in considerable amounts. Harry usually shaved his chest hair but had stopped at Draco’s request.</p><p>“Are you alright, love?” Harry asked, kissing the top of his head.</p><p>“I guess so.” Draco shrugged. Harry gripped his waist tighter, making the large shirt he was wearing bunch up.</p><p>“We’re almost done with the mission. Just a few more weeks and we get to go back to Xenon.”</p><p>Xenon was the name of the planet that Harry was from, although he usually shortened it to X for some weird reason.</p><p>“What’s it like there?”</p><p>“It’s amazing. Just wait and see.”</p><p><br/>
(III)</p><p>Harry was right. Xenon <em>was</em> amazing.</p><p>It looked like a world from a fairytale. Everything was so... nature-y. The were strange purple-leaved trees that were literally miles wide, each of them serving as a block of apartments. The houses were actually grown out straight from the ground, and the roofs were covered in leaves.</p><p>There were fifteen feet tall flowers, three suns in the sky, even literal <em>dinosaurs</em> that people were taking on walks.</p><p>Amazing was an understatement.</p><p>“<em>Wow</em>.” Draco gaped. Even the air was pure, and Draco wondered how he had lived with the stale Earth air for twenty-four years of his life.</p><p>“Like it?” Harry smiled. Draco nodded, dumbfounded.</p><p>He couldn’t believe that this was real.</p><p><br/>
(IV)</p><p>“Just try it!” </p><p>“No!” Draco sneered at the octopus leg-looking thing that Harry was holding with two chopsticks.</p><p>Harry sniggered. “It’s really good!”</p><p>It had been a month since they had arrived, and they were staying in Harry’s tree mansion (apparently, <em>Harry</em> had been in charge of the mission to reclaim Earth and the git didn’t even bother to tell him. Needless to say, <em>Harry</em> was a very rich man). Draco had insisted on cooking the normal way, although it was hard, considering the different kinds of plants and animals here compared to Earth.</p><p>Draco was <em>not</em> going to eat that squid leg.</p><p>He shook his head. “No.”</p><p>“Please.” Harry pouted and stuck out his bottom lip. His eyes shone suspiciously.</p><p>Draco found that he couldn’t say no anymore.</p><p>“Fine! I’ll eat the damn thing.” He huffed. He let Harry put the squid leg in his mouth.</p><p>He chewed on it thoughtfully. “Not bad.”</p><p>“Told you!”</p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p><br/>
(V)</p><p>“Hurry up!” Draco whined as Harry slid two lubed fingers inside him.</p><p>“Be patient, love.” He could feel Harry smirk against his skin as he sucked love bites into Draco’s chest.</p><p>After what seemed like <em>hours</em>, Harry finally entered Draco.</p><p>“Oh <em>fuck</em>.” Draco gasped. Harry slowly pulled out of him until only the tip remained inside, before pushing in quickly. Draco yelped.</p><p>Harry started thrusting into Draco slowly but deeply, making Draco writhe and moan.</p><p>“Fuck, Harry.” He groaned. He reached down to stroke his cock and mewled when Harry slapped his hand away.</p><p>“You’ll come from my cock only.” Harry growled. Draco whimpered.</p><p>Soon, Harry picked up the pace and started pounding Draco into the mattress with a blinding speed that made Draco’s eyes roll into the back of his head.</p><p>Harry grabbed Draco’s leg and put it over his shoulder, the new angle making the two of them moan.</p><p>“I’m coming I’m coming I’m coming.” Draco cried. He clenched around Harry’s cock as he came violently against his pale chest, making Harry hiss.</p><p>A few erratic thrusts later and Harry was coming deep inside of Draco.</p><p>“Fuck.” Harry sighed, falling on the bed next to Draco.</p><p>“Love you.” Draco smiled. Harry ruffled his hair fondly.</p><p>“Love you too.”</p><p>“Can we take a shower now?”</p><p><br/>
(VI)</p><p>“Another one?” Draco frowned. Harry nodded.</p><p>“Yes. This time it’s a planet called Alpha. They are similar to East Roamers, but are much worse. They’ve even set up another planet as a base.”</p><p>“You have to leave again?” </p><p>“You can come with me.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I can take you with me for my next mission.”</p><p>Draco sighed. “When is it?”</p><p>Harry smiled and hugged him tightly.</p><p>"Next week."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cho Chang is on a mission to inspect the vitals on the base station on Planet Polus. She meets two strange people there.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the last part!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The twelve astronauts descended from the space ship onto the base station on Planet Polus. It seemed that two of them, the blond in white and the brunette in red already knew each other, judging by the way they were tangled up with each other.</p><p>Cho didn’t really recall them from the space ship, but then again she didn’t recall anybody, really.</p><p>“Come on guys, let’s start the mission.” Red said. “We can start checking out the vitals of the ship before assessing how much repairs it needs.”</p><p>Everybody nodded and started to go in different directions. As Cho left the entrance of the ship, she caught something strange that Red whispered to White.</p><p>“There are two imposters among us.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How was it?<br/>:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>